


Room Service

by Munez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munez/pseuds/Munez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles probably should have figured it out that a card given to him by Scott with the words <i>'call for whatever you need ;)' </i> written on it was going to end up as a bad idea.</p>
<p>But when he answered his hotel room door to the most attractive man he had ever seen in his life, wearing a suit, he forgot all about bad ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

This wasn't something that he usually did. 

Stiles had laughed at first when Scott had given him the card, with the number printed onto it and the words _call for whatever you need._ Scott had drawn a ;) face underneath, and even without it Stiles could tell that what the card was for. 

Everyone had heard about these types of services (or “services”) in hotels, where you could call someone and they would help you out, by sending someone up to your room. It was basically an escort service but it was extremely discreet, and no one ever mentioned it. Ever. 

And although he would never admit it, Stiles _really_ wanted to call it. It wasn't his fault- he just didn't have any luck when it came to guys. No one ever seemed interested in him and the only people to approach him were interested in the people he was with. 

Every damn time. 

Since it was Scott who had given him the card, he was wary. He wouldn't put it passed Scott to have gotten the hotels card from somewhere and then just added the number for the local pizza place. It would be just like him to try and make Stiles look stupid, and that was the main reason why he had spent the last half an hour pacing around his room weighing up the pros and cons. 

He knew how this was going to go: he was going to call the number. If he didn't he would spend the night thinking about all the possibilities that could have happened, and then he would inevitably spend the next week/month/ _year_ wondering why he never took this chance. It's not like he would have any other offers any time soon. 

He walked over to the bed before sitting down and lifting the phone from the cradle. He dialed the numbers and pressed call before he could change his mind, his foot tapping nervously all the while as he hoped that no one answered. 

They picked up on the fifth ring. 

_“Hello, how may we be of service?”_

He honestly had no idea how to answer. Obviously they knew what room he had called from as he used the hotel's phone, but he didn't think they would be this obvious.  
...or was this being subtle?

“Er...hi? I sort of...have a little problem?”

Stiles cringed, hating how stupid that sounded. Could he be any more obvious?!

_“Well that's what we're here for, to take care of our guests. What can we help you with today?”_

Stiles paused, unsure how to answer. Was he supposed to say something specific? Was there a code word? When his lack of answer made it obvious that he wasn't going to speak any time soon the voice on the other end of the telephone broke the silence. 

_“Alright, well let me ask you a few questions so we know what kind of help to send you. Is anything broken?”_

Stiles laughed, and for a moment he had to wonder if it could really be this easy. Obviously knowing what kind of help to send was their way of asking him about what kind of person he wanted, what he would prefer, and finally Stiles relaxed a little. They were both on the same page now. 

“Well...you could say that, or well. I think it's broken, but that's just my opinion. Maybe you could send up a guy to take a look?” he asked, almost relaxing from how simple this was turning out to be. 

Yes, his sex life was broken. Please send up a guy to fix it. Why couldn't he have just said that? All the “proper” language and innuendos just made everything take twice as long. 

_“Sure, that's fine. We'll send somebody up to you- they'll be there within half an hour. Have a nice day”_

And that was it. They hung up and Stiles put the phone down, laughing. It was really going to happen. Resisting the urge to high five himself, Stiles checked the time before heading to the bathroom. He had enough time to shower and try to look presentable. 

* * 

Stiles was once again nervously pacing when there was a knock at the door. He spent the next ten seconds wondering whether he should open the door, of if they would let themselves in. Should he lie in the bed in his best _come hither_ pose? 

Shaking his head to get rid of the stupid thoughts, he walked over to the door and opened it before he changed his mind. 

For a moment Stiles was dumbstruck. Standing before him was an insanely attractive man, wearing a dark grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark grey tie with purple stripes. He was wearing suit trousers which were a dark grey to match the shirt and tie, and Stiles could only imagine what he would look like if he completed the outfit with a matching suit jacket. 

He honestly couldn't remember if this was the hotel's uniform, but that no longer seemed important. What was important was inviting this stranger in, and never letting him leave. 

He didn't know what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it. _It was so much better._

“How can I help?” 

The attractive man (he wasn't wearing a name tag, and even if he was Stiles was only focused on his beautiful face) spoke, and that was it. 

It was like something in him snapped and he needed this to happen five minutes ago. He opened the door further, before stepping forward and grabbing Attractive Man's tie, using it to pull him into the room. The man seemed flustered and Stiles smiled, liking the feeling of catching him off guard. 

Stiles : 1, Attractive Man: 0.

When they were practically standing chest to chest, Stiles kicked the door closed before crowding the man against it. Before he could say anything else, Stiles was stretching up to press their mouths together stealing whatever he was going to say with a kiss. 

At first the man didn't respond and for a moment Stiles worried that he had been too forward. Were they supposed to agree ground rules first? Talk about exactly what was going to happen? Had he broken some unwritten rule by taking charge?

He was about to pull away, to stutter an apology before running to hide in the bathroom, when things changed. Hands tentatively found their way to Stiles' side, and the man started kissing back. Stiles responded by pressing closer, letting himself get as close as physically possible to someone who's beauty defied all logic and reason. 

And if he let himself, he could almost pretend that this was real. That maybe they had met down in the bar and after an evening of drinks and flirting, they finally headed back to his room to take it further. 

He wouldn't think about how much this was going to cost him, and how long he would have him all to himself for. Did he have to pay by the hour? This was obviously something he should have asked earlier.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the man pulled away, nipping at Stiles' lips before he grinned. 

“What's your name?”

He considered giving a fake name- but before he could even think of a good one (Alex? Max? Alfonso?) his mouth was already betraying him. 

“Stiles . What about you?”

“Derek” Attractive Man smiled, and now Stiles would have something to moan. 

“Hmm...Derek. It suits you” Stiles licked his lips, before pulling on Derek's tie, and moving him in closer for another kiss. Derek laughed against Stiles mouth, and took a couple of steps forwards making Stiles step back.

At first he didn't understand it, until Derek took another step and Stiles stepped backwards, the mattress hitting his knees. This time it was Stiles who laughed as he fell backwards, managing to pull Derek on top of him as he still had a grip on his tie. 

“Smooth” Stiles grinned and Derek laughed, shaking his head. Stiles reached for Derek's belt, and he froze.

“We shouldn't” Derek said softly, and Stiles moved his hands to Derek's hips instead as he found himself not quite willing to let him go. 

He tried to fight off a blush that was covering his cheeks, knowing that he must look stupid. Obviously you don't sleep with someone the first time. That was probably what happened if you paid a lot and agreed on it before hand. And besides, he did say that he had a small problem earlier on the phone, that was obviously a code that meant he wanted someone to get him off.

Clearly he should have thought about what he was going to say, before he rung. 

“Can I kiss you?” Stiles asked, not quite looking at Derek. The patch of wall behind his head was much more interesting. 

“I shouldn't, but..." Derek trailed off, briefly supporting himself on one hand as he used he other to turn Stiles to look at him. He leant down to kiss him anyway, slowly letting his body weight settle on top of Stiles.

If kissing was all he was allowed to do, he would take it. He wouldn't think about how pathetic it made him to just be content with kissing someone. And he wouldn't admit to anyone, but it had been a long time since anyone had kissed him.

He let himself get lost in it, kissing Derek as if they had all the time in the world to be together. As if lazily trading kisses was what they always did- maybe they had just come home from dinner at a restaurant, or at a party with friends, and now they were spending the time just for the two of them.

It was what Stiles wanted more than anything in the world.

He hadn't realised that he had been unconsciously trying to angle his hips up until Derek moaned, and pressed himself closer to Stiles. And suddenly it was like everything had changed, as they desperately started to grind their hips together- Stiles trying to press his hips up against Derek, who was rocking his hips down. 

It was frantic, and Stiles just managed to focus long enough to think of a new scenario in his head. Maybe they had both been out at work and had rushed home on their breaks, desperately trying to get each other off before they had to go back to the office. Maybe they were somewhere they weren't supposed to be- trying to be quick before they were found out.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the weight of Derek and how incredible it felt to have someone pressed against him after so long, so that he could will the tears away. Crying would definitely give Derek the wrong idea.

He wasn't going to last much longer as he had been embarrassingly half hard since had opened the door to Derek. Derek moaned into Stiles' mouth, and his frantic movements of his hips told him that he wouldn't last long either. 

It was game over when Derek slipped a hand under Stiles' shirt, scraping his nails down his sides as he broke free of the kiss to latch onto Stiles' neck.

"D- _erek_ " Stiles gasped, gripping Derek's hips as he came in his boxers, back arching and another moan slipping free as he felt Derek's teeth bite his skin. Derek ran over the mark with his tongue as if to soothe the skin, before claiming Stiles lips for a kiss once more.

He was snapped back to reality when Derek broke off the kiss a few moments later to pant into the mark he had made on his neck, collapsing on top of Stiles as he made a similar mess in his suit trousers.

For a moment they just lay together and Stiles let himself pretend for a little while longer. He would take anything, anything to keep from shattering the illusion.

He could feel his eyes slipping shut and he cursed his body for feeling the need to sleep after any sex-related activity.

The last thing he thought of before he passed out, was the insane hope that Derek would still be there when he woke up.

* * 

When Stiles opened his eyes a little while later he was pleased to note that he had only taken a nap. He yawned, rubbing a hand over his eyes before he blinked. He wasn't going to think about Derek. He didn't even know _what_ to think, and it was only the sticky feeling in his boxers that let him know that it had actually happened. Either that, or it was a _really_ vivid dream. 

He slowly sat up, deciding that he should be the responsible adult for once and deal with the potentially awkward situation.

Derek was sat in one of the chairs, fiddling with his tie. When Stiles sat up, Derek looked up at him. Seeing that Stiles was awake, he stood up and gestured to the door. 

“I er, I should be going” Derek waved his hand in a vague gesture, but still not making a move to leave. It was then that Stiles realised that he was probably waiting to be paid. 

“S-sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep...you could have left, but then again I suppose you need to be paid now? You should have just woken me up or something...” Stiles was twisting his hands together nervously, not looking at Derek. “How much do I owe you?”

He didn't know if it was supposed to be awkward, but there wasn't anyway that it _couldn't_ be. Unless they were actually dating. But then he wouldn't be having this problem, because you don't pay the people you're dating. Go figure.

“Owe me?” Derek asked, and Stiles just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Was he doing this on purpose, like some kind of joke? Did they just automatically charge him and add it to his bill at the end?

“Yeah, for y'know...” Stiles gestured a hand between them, “that? Isn't that why you were sent here?” 

Derek laughed, looking at Stiles like he was crazy. 

“No! I'm one of the head maintenance guys, and they send me out to rooms where there might be a problem. Apparently you called the main desk about something being broken?”

Stiles couldn't breathe. He was going to die. He was literally going to be the first person ever to die from being embarrassed.

“Then why did you--” Stiles shouted, getting up off the bed and running a hand through his hair. “Why did you do that if you're working?! You should have just told me to shove it!” 

Ignoring Derek, Stiles walked over to the door, intending to leave. It wasn't until his hand was almost on the handle that he remembered that this was his hotel room. Derek was the one that should leave. 

“I think you should go. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what we did...I wouldn't want you to get fired” Stiles mumbled, hoping that Derek would get the hint and leave.

He was so ready to die from embarrassment now. Please, just put him out of his misery.

Stiles let out a shaky breath as Derek walked over and opened the door, pausing before it was all the way open.

“Why did I do it? You kissed me first, and it's not often that a hot guy calls me to their hotel room and then starts kissing me. I liked it” Derek shrugged as if it was as simple as that, and Stiles snapped his head up to look at him. He _what?!_

“No...no, see my friend gave me a card with this number on, and it was like “call for whatever you need” and he made it sound like an escort thing...and when I phoned, it was like-- oh my _god,_ that was the front desk, wasn't it?! Or like...room service? _Holy crap_. I'm so pathetic. Just let me die from being pathetic and embarrassed...I'm nearly there” Stiles moaned, closing his eyes and waiting for Derek to laugh.

Laugh, and then leave. And then maybe he would tell his friends, then everyone at the hotel would know what a loser he was. He had maybe an hour to pack his stuff and leave to have a chance of making it out of the lobby without the sound of laughter following him out. Better make it half an hour to be on the safe side.

But Derek didn't laugh, and after what felt like a minutes silence Stiles had to open his eyes to see if Derek had left. He hadn't left- he had pushed the door closed, and was now standing in front of Stiles.

“I don--” Stiles started to say, before Derek cut him off with his lips. It wasn't just a quick kiss to shut him up, and Stiles found himself responding without even thinking about it. However it still felt too soon when Derek pulled away.

Derek ran his thumb over Stiles lip, before gently letting his hand rest on his shoulder, keeping a point of contact between them. 

“Okay, so my shift ends at four. If you want me to come back so we can try this again, properly, leave your door unlocked. We can talk, sort this- whatever this could be- out, and then go from there. If you think this was a mistake, lock your door, and I won't bother you again” Derek offered, and Stiles grinned, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips. 

“My door will always be open to you” Stiles attempted to say seriously, then laughed.

“I'll be back at four” Derek smiled, and let himself out. Stiles watched as the door closed behind him, standing in the same place as he tried to understand what had just happened. 

* *

At five minutes passed four, Derek was outside Stiles' door.

He was nervous and he had already nearly opened the door once, pulling his hand back just before it made contact. 

“Pull yourself together” Derek whispered to himself, before finally trying the door handle. He held his breath as he tried it, and for a moment he thought that it was locked. Stiles had changed his mind. 

But then the moment was over, and the door was opening. Derek grinned, letting himself inside to find Stiles sitting on the end of his bed, smiling at him. 

“Hey”

“Hey yourself” Derek replied, closing the door behind himself and flicking the lock shut, before making his way over to Stiles. He stopped in front of him, leaning down to put his arms on the bed and forcing Stiles to lean backwards. 

It was much like the scene earlier- Stiles lying on his back and Derek hovering over him, but this time they were both smiling for a different reason. 

Stiles bit his lip, and Derek smirked at the effect he was having.

“So...where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...that didn't suck too much, right?!  
>  In case you wondered, [this was the suit I mentioned](http://www.stylebistro.com/lookbook/Men%27s+Suit/wV0lN2NyPhN/men)  
> If you feel like bugging me, my tumblr is also [munez](http://munez.tumblr.com/)


End file.
